


Катарсис

by Galadriel (kerigma)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Chan, Drama, M/M, Rape, Survival, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerigma/pseuds/Galadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Долгая история несчастных детей, или как становятся взрослыми.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Катарсис

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Murbella.  
> 29 мая 1993 года Гарри Поттер сражается с призраком Тома Риддла в Тайной комнате.  
> 31 марта 1996 года Гарри Поттер заглядывает в думоотвод профессора Снейпа.

**Часть 1**

\- My name is Harry Potter. – Это было ошибкой. 

Древние верили, что, открывая посторонним свое имя, мы разрушаем своего рода мистическую защиту, поставленную тем, кто это имя дал. Мы наги и беспомощны перед лицом – врага ли, друга?

Вот почему «I am lord Voldemort» так и не было написано в тот вечер.

Перо скрипело по бумаге, кисть болела, Гарри дергался всякий раз, когда в камине взрывался уголек. Он писал в дневнике тома Риддла в общей гостиной поздно вечером, опасаясь, что кто-то увидит.

_\- Привет, Том!_

_\- Здравствуй, Гарри._

Время летело, как исписанные страницы, во сне ему чудились проступающие на простынях буквы. Эти же переплетающиеся линии он видел в полете птиц, в узоре на коре деревьев, даже в школьных учебниках.

_\- Где ты, Том?!_

Внешне жизнь мальчика мало изменилась, но его внутренняя перемена была кардинальной: в его жизни появилось двойное дно. Он скрывался от учителей, от своих друзей, даже стал лучше учиться – лишь бы ни в чем не заподозрили. Почему-то он знал, что тайну существования Тома нельзя открывать никому.

_\- У меня все в порядке, Том, спасибо, что спрашиваешь._

Когда Гарри узнал Тома чуть лучше, интерес сменился восхищением, а когда исписал столько, что хватило бы на Историю Хогвартса, – теплотой. Несмотря на то, что ничего подобного никогда не было написано, мальчик чувствовал, что Том зависит от него. Менее проницательный ребенок не заметил бы этого, но Гарри сам прекрасно знал, что такое одиночество, и умел видеть его в других.

_\- Я тоже скучал по тебе, Том._

Он быстро понял, насколько Том отличается от него. Пройдет еще несколько лет, и у них не будет ничего общего. Но сейчас дохогвартские воспоминания были еще слишком сильны, и Гарри точно знал: в системе Дадли Дарсли они с Томом – одного поля ягоды, вечные жертвы разбойничьих выходок.

_\- Нет, я учусь в Слизерине._

Гарри редко спрашивал что-то напрямую, но обрывки фраз, случайные намеки позволили ему догадаться о многом. Дарсли крайне редко обращались непосредственно к нему, так что Гарри прекрасно разбирался в толковании контекстов, подтекстов и интертекстов. Однако сейчас он медлил с выводами, отчасти потому, что не встречал подобных людей раньше, отчасти боясь увидеть собственное отражение в бумажном переплете.

_\- Наверное, в приюте было ужасно, Том?_

Ему было слишком мало лет, чтобы сказать: вот, этот мальчик мог бы быть моим братом. Но Гарри чувствовал, что их соединяет нечто большее, чем перо и бумага. Оба они были одними из этих талантливых детей-сирот, которых вечно обижают сверстники, и поначалу их сердца полны любви, но постепенно она сходит на нет, и когда подходит их время, не остается уже ничего, кроме пепла. И Гарри понимал, что ему повезло, а Тому – нет. Ему было страшно и совестно.

_Знаешь, мы ведь очень похожи, Гарри._

А Гарри вспоминал ту сказку, в которой мальчик читал книгу про героя волшебной страны, а оказалось, что книга написана про него. Он был и Бастианом, и Отрайо.

_\- Я хотел бы увидеть тебя, Том._

_\- Увидишь еще._

_\- Но как?!_

_\- Во сне, конечно. Попробуй положить дневник под подушку._

Гарри так и сделал, а ночью ему приснился юноша с чуть вьющимися темными волосами и очень серьезными глазами. Он ничего не говорил, просто стоял и смотрел на Гарри, а когда тот начал подходить к нему, казалось, удалился, и наконец совсем исчез.

Но сон повторялся. Так продолжалось несколько дней: темноволосый юноша в конце коридора, и как бы Гарри ни бежал, он не приближался к нему ни на шаг.

Пока однажды ему все-таки не удалось подойти и взять Тома за руку. А тот наклонился и поцеловал Гарри в лоб.

Гарри так ни разу не услышал голоса Тома – возможно, потому что у дневника нет связок, или же Том боялся, что мальчик узнает голос, который через много лет произнесет над ним Avada Kedavra. И Гарри так и не увидел, какого цвета были глаза у Тома – возможно, потому что цветные сны снятся только избранным счастливчикам, или потому что чернила всегда были черными, а бумага – белой.

*****  
 _\- Тут слишком темно, я ничего не вижу!_

В этом сне декорации изменились: вместо привычного безграничного полумрака Гарри выходит, наконец, в большую пещеру. Том стоит тут же, у кромки подземного озера. За его спиной вырастает громадная фигура змеи с открытой пастью. Гарри боязливо останавливается, но Том манит его.

_\- Мне страшно, Том!_

Но Том решительно делает шаг вперед и берет Гарри за руку, разворачивает его лицом к зловещей статуе. Она страшная, но в ней есть что-то невыносимо притягательное: Гарри так и хочется подойти поближе и погладить выщербленную шкуру. Но рука Тома теплая и сильная, он не отпускает Гарри, а притягивает его ближе к себе и потом вниз, так что оба они оказываются на коленях перед змеей.

_\- Что мы делаем, Том?!_

Том не отвечает, а мальчику чудится, что змея смотрит прямо на них. Он вздрагивает и невольно прижимается к своему спутнику, но змея уже наклоняет шею, она все ближе. И Гарри слышит, как змея шепчет: «Не уходи, мальчик мой, будь с нами, будь за нас»…

Он лежит навзничь на каменном полу, а Том склоняется над ним. Гарри открывает глаза, но Том закрывает их пальцами, Гарри хочет что-то сказать, но Том целует его в губы. У мальчика кружится голова, и он не в силах сопротивляться, когда руки Тома скользят по его телу. Юноша гладит его грудь, живот, проводит ладонью по бедру, другой рукой нащупывает завязки на пижамных брюках. Том снова целует его, на этот раз спускаясь на шею, захватывая губами мочку уха. Его рука, наконец, проникает в штаны мальчика и полностью захватывает его маленький пенис, отчего Гарри выгибается в беззвучном стоне. Он хотел бы прекратить это, он знает, что это неправильно, что так не должно быть, но пальцы Тома уже поглаживают его яички.

А потом рука Тома скользит ниже, и когда он прикасается к анусу, Гарри дергается. Том на секунду застывает, а потом отстраняется. И Гарри становится холодно, настолько холодно, что страшно сделать вдох, кажется, легкие не выдержат этого. Он хнычет и прижимается к Тому. Тот смотрит на его распростертое тело сверху вниз, в его взгляде ничего невозможно прочитать. Гарри дрожит, пытается сглотнуть, но горло сводит судорогой. 

Том протягивает руку, осторожно проводит кончиками пальцев по щеке Гарри, откидывает волосы со лба. Чуть хмурится, но его горячее прикосновение – настоящее спасение, и Гарри, как собака, льнет к ласкающей ладони.

_\- Не уходи, Том!_

Потом мальчик видит его глаза – близко-близко – и понимает, что они темно-карие. И Том покрывает его лицо поцелуями, наконец, добирается до губ, а Гарри неловко отвечает. Он обнимает Тома за шею, ощущая, насколько тот больше него. Но страх исчез окончательно: Гарри доверяет своему другу. И безропотно позволяет снять с себя пижаму – пол почему-то больше не кажется холодным.

Том пристально смотрит на его обнаженное тело, а сердце Гарри уже готово выскочить из груди от волнения и ожидания. Он не выдерживает этого бесстрастного карего взгляда, протягивает к Тому руки, и тот снова целует его. Губы щекочут кожу у уха, отчего Гарри тихо хнычет и вздрагивает. Может быть, ему почудилось, что Том усмехается, но юноша уже спускается поцелуями по его груди, захватывает губами сосок. Гарри снова вздрагивает, невольно запускает пальцы в кудрявые волосы Тома. Мантия Тома закрывает мальчика почти полностью, и тот чувствует теплое шершавое прикосновение бархата. Это так прекрасно, и Гарри выгибается как кошка, наслаждаясь прикосновениями, но Том хочет чего-то большего, он уже целует живот мальчика. И только сейчас Гарри понимает, что с его пенисом происходит что-то не то: между ног будто зудит, а сам пенис налился кровью и стал невероятно чувствительным. Когда мальчик ощущает теплое дыхание Тома там, он замирает в предвкушении. И беззвучно стонет, когда губы Тома касаются него. Юноша все сильнее всасывает нежную кожу головки, а кольцо его пальцев скользит вверх и вниз по пенису. Гарри хочется кричать, биться, хочется сказать Тому, чтобы он не останавливался – но мальчик не находит сил даже пошевелиться, его тело охватывает сладкая истома. 

Через несколько секунд Гарри приходит в себя и видит склоняющегося над ним Тома, тот улыбается и гладит его по щеке. Мальчик льнет к ласкающей руке, прижимается поближе к Тому в надежде на крепкие объятия. Но юноша качает головой и тянет Гарри за руку; тот садится, не понимая, зачем все это, мускулы расслабленны, шевелиться не хочется. Но ему кажется, что он видит немую просьбу в глазах Тома, и, подчиняясь прикосновениям, встает на четвереньки. Ему снова становится холодно, возвращается тревога: Гарри не может понять, что Том собирается делать, и ему неуютно на холодном каменном полу. Том располагается позади него, так что мальчик не может его видеть. Но он чувствует прикосновения теплых ладоней к своей спине и успокаивается. Том гладит его бока, спину, ягодицы, проводит кончиками пальцев между ними – от копчика ниже, и Гарри вздрагивает, но уже не от холода, и сжимает ягодицы. Но Том настойчив, он коленом раздвигает ноги Гарри, поглаживая рукой яички мальчика. Тот охотно подается, но пальцы Тома уже скользят обратно и застывают на дырочке ануса. Потом юноша слюнявит палец и начинает потирать ее, пока отверстие чуть-чуть не раскрывается. Другой рукой он гладит живот Гарри, и мальчик снова начинает возбуждаться. Том продолжает гладить его узкое колечко ануса и неожиданно вводит туда палец. Гарри охает, но другой рукой юноша уже ласкает его пенис в такт, и мальчик невольно отдается во власть новых ощущений. К одному пальцу присоединяется второй, и Гарри становится больно, он пытается отстраниться, но Том не дает. Потом пальцы исчезают, но через несколько секунд возвращаются снова, в чем-то густом и вязком. Гарри сжимает зубы, предчувствуя боль, но с этой мазью гораздо лучше, хотя он все еще ощущает неудобство в животе. Каждый раз, когда Том погружает пальцы на полную глубину, Гарри пронзает дрожь, но это уже не так больно и неприятно, как в начале. Нет, дискомфорт остался, но самые глубокие прикосновения вызывают волну жара. Но Том неожиданно убирает руку, и Гарри невольно тянется за ней, юноша разводит его бедра шире, и мальчик ощущает прикосновение чего-то горячего и твердого. Том входит в него прежде, чем Гарри успевает понять, его плоть раздается неохотно. Мальчику опять больно, он всхлипывает, из глаз у него катятся слезы, когда Том начинает двигаться. Боль не уходит, но вскоре мальчик понимает, что это трение доставляет наслаждение; руки Тома сжимают его бедра, и Гарри уже не понимает, кто из них движется. Ему становится невыносимо жарко, кружится голова, и он почти не чувствует последних толчков. 

*****  
Гарри проснулся, дрожа, весь в поту. Скомканная пижама лежала в ногах, простыня вся была измазана в чем-то липком. В Дневнике Тома Риддла под подушкой погасли последние искорки. Несколько секунд Гарри не двигался, с ужасом в глазах смотря на перепачканную кровью подушку. Страх заставил его затаить дыхание, замереть, и мальчик сам не мог бы объяснить его причину. Взяв себя в руки, он сел на постели, выдохнул, прикоснулся к лицу и понял, что кровь идет у него из носа. Он мог бы успокоиться, но, случайно проведя испачканной в крови рукой по своему колену, вздрогнул: слишком знакомым все это показалось. Но во снах не было ничего подобного, откуда тогда этот безотчетный страх?

Он не хотел этого помнить. Никогда не хотел. Даже тетя Петунья обещала ему, что он скоро вырастет большим и все-все забудет. И кормила его шоколадным кексом, а он так плакал, что не мог проглотить ни кусочка. И дядя Вернон метался по комнате, ругаясь на полицейских, а Дадли сидел в уголке притихший и переводил испуганный взгляд с одного на другого.

Наконец Гарри вытер слезы, достал из-под подушки дневник Тома Риддла и начал писать:

«Он казался мне очень старым тогда, хотя ему, наверное, было не больше сорока. Я бродил по улице около дома и сразу заметил его, слишком уж он отличался от всех обитателей нашего района. На нем были синие тренировочные штаны, серая футболка и порванная куртка. А на голове была шляпа, как в фильмах про гангстеров, только не такая красивая. И еще у него не было половины зубов.

Вначале он остановился посередине улицы, посмотрел по сторонам, а потом подошел по мне. Я не помню точно, что он сказал, но, в общем, он хотел, чтобы я пошел с ним куда-то. Я испугался, но потом решил, что тетя Петуния меня точно бы не отпустила, и согласился.

Мы дошли до конца улицы, потом свернули между домами, прошли еще улицу и вышли на какой-то пустырь. Я подумал, как бы тетя Петуния меня не потеряла, и сказал, чтобы он быстрее показывал мне, что он там обещал интересного, и я пойду домой. Тут он засмеялся и начал расстегивать штаны. Я хотел убежать, но он схватил меня за руку и сильно дернул, так что я упал на колени на землю. У него воняло изо рта, и он пыхтел, когда вбивал свой член в меня. Мне никогда еще не было так больно, и я начал кричать, он зажимал мне рот, а я все равно кричал. И тут мне на голову упало что-то большое и серое, я обернулся и увидел, что у него выросли слоновьи уши. Мне надо было убегать, но я не мог двинуться с места, сидел на земле и смотрел, а потом за домами послышалась сирена. Оказывается, какой-то мальчик видел, как он меня уводил, и сказал своей маме, а та вызвала полицию. В общем, дальше я плохо помню, только тетя Петуния кричала, и плакала, и прижимала меня к себе, будто хотела задушить».

В следующий сон Том заговорил с ним. Они сидели рядышком у каменного бассейна, и Том рассказывал ему про отца, про приют, про Макалистера и его банду, как он сбежал оттуда в четырнадцать лет и вынужден был работать, потому что его не оставляли в Хогвартсе на лето.

\- Почему ты поступил так со мной в ту ночь? – спросил Гарри.

\- Прости. Я думал, что если ты не прошел через что-то подобное, ты никогда не сможешь понять меня. А значит, мы не сможем подружиться. Ты же сам хотел. На самом деле я не нанес тебе вреда, это же был только сон. Тебе было очень больно?

\- Нет.

\- Скажи мне правду, пожалуйста, - попросил Том.

\- Нет, - настойчиво повторил Гарри. – Но я и так тебя понимаю.

Сны стали регулярными. Почти каждую ночь Гарри и Том сидели у бассейна и разговаривали. Но их дружба продолжалась недолго.

29 мая 1993 года Гарри Поттер решил, что никогда не простит такого предательства.

**Часть 2**

31 марта 1996 года его предал собственный отец.

Апрель в этом году выдался необычайно холодным, и молодая травка еще не успевала толком показаться из земли, как ее пробирало ночным морозцем. Гарри наворачивал круги по хрупким лужайкам, прислушиваясь к шелесту травы и скрипу веток под снежными шапками. Тишина была такой, что он явственно слышал:

\- Давай, дружок, не стесняйся!

\- После вас, сударь!

\- Да брось, Сири, помнится, это ты хотел посмотреть, что за зверь там скрывается в штанах нашего Снейпа. 

\- Это гадко... гадко… гадко…

\- Пошла вон, соплячка! Только слово, ты пожалеешь, обещаю.

\- Подонки… подонки... подонки…

Тогда был солнечный летний день. 

Потом, когда Снейп снова согласился заниматься с ним, Гарри видел это несколько раз.

_Необычайно яркое солнце, так, что глазам больно. Каждая травинка отбрасывается глубокую синюю тень, как в жизни и не бывает. Движение вперед, записи, пологий склон. Стрекочут насекомые, семестр закончен, и хотя Снейпу особо не хочется возвращаться домой, он тоже чувствует радость, как после тяжелой работы._

_Джеймс Поттер играет со снитчем._

_Золотые крылышки бьются в воздухе так, что тот звенит._

_\- Ату его, ату!_

_Он заслужил этого не больше, чем кто-либо другой._

_Солнце светит все ярче, и он уже не может больше выдержать. Снейп закрывает глаза, а все думают, что от стыда, что он слабак._

_Золотые крылышки трепещут, как сердце._

_\- Отпусти его, Джеймс! Немедленно отпусти!_

_Сердечко мое, сердечко, конечно же отпущу, для тебя все что угодно. Изволь только пойти со мной под вечер в Астрономическую башню – звезды сейчас так красивы. Сердечко мое._

Гарри чувствует, что ему в виски бьет кровь. С нечеловеческой отстраненностью он слушает истошное биение собственного сердца.

_Сердечко мое!_

_Видишь, я его отпускаю._

_Снитч, натужено взмахивая переломанными крылышками, улетает в голубой простор._

У него были сотни шансов, но он все их упустил. Они говорили, «дурная кровь», но только один Гарри Поттер знал, в чем дело. Виноват только он. Если бы он сказал хоть слово, если бы он раскаялся… Они бы могли погибнуть вместе.

Предателя Снейпа убил Артур Уизли. Они так и не узнали, с какого момента профессор действительно стал работать на Волдеморта, не узнали, какие именно их планы он раскрыл. Только Гарри мог назвать точное число. Именно тогда он смог наконец убедить Снейпа, что не достоин его заботы и опеки. Именно тогда Снейп отказался от него и от Ордена. 

В последние месяцы войны Гарри понял это. Стареющий человек, так и не нашедший своего места в жизни, слишком ранимый, слишком зависимый, чтобы быть свободным от дурного влияния. Раньше, еще до Хогвартса, Гарри много фантазировал о том, кем он вырастет. Он не мечтал быть ни Бэтменом, ни Суперменом – Дадли прекрасно объяснил ему, где его место. И Гарри понял, что есть вещи, от которых он не сможет избавиться никогда. Не то чтобы они отравляли ему жизнь, но ранимость, неуверенность, непонимание и одиночество – все это делало его прекрасной мишенью для шуток Дадли и заставляло дружить только с себе подобными неудачниками. Сколько таких он перевидал за детские годы: святоша Ансельм, коротышка Франц, Рич-неудачник. Всех их заклеймили дружки по песочнице, все они обречены были копаться в самом уголке и не сметь вылезать в середину. 

Снейп был таким же. Первые минуты, когда Гарри осознал это, он не мог вымолвить ни слова, у него тряслись руки. Ах вот в кого вырастет коротышка Франц, Билли-мышка, все это запуганные малявки. Открытие было слишком потрясающим, но когда он поделился им с Роном и Гермионой, они не поняли ничего, только кивали головами для вида. Но Гарри знал теперь, он видел своего учителя насквозь, втайне наблюдал за ним и замечал не увиденные раньше черточки, неуверенные жесты, дрожь и боязливость.

Он все это видел и не сделал ничего, чтобы спасти Снейпа. На седьмом курсе он понял, что достаточно было бы одного слова тогда, одного разговора потом – и наваждение бы развеялось, вернулось бы это несчастное личико запуганного ребенка. Стерпеть злость и угрозы ничего бы не стоило, Гарри привык к ним. Но он не сказал ничего.

1 апреля 1996 года Снейп раскрыл Вольдеморту все планы Ордена Феникса. 

*****  
Он знал, для чего он живет. 

С первого года в Хогвартсе жизнь Гарри обрела смысл, он понял, что действительно нужен многим. Он знал, что на него надеются, что на него молятся, что журналы стремятся заполучить сплетни о нем, что его считают выскочкой и проходимцем. Он даже знал то, что самые близкие его друзья не избежали этой заразы, они верят в него, считают его своим талисманом, надеждой, чуть ли не мессией.

Ему было одинаково противно и то, и другое.

Вольдеморт не дал ему главного – веры в то, что сам по себе Гарри Поттер кому-то нужен. Все эти игры с предназначением и предсказанием казались ему отвратительными и надуманными. Ему сотни раз говорили: «Ты еще слишком молод, мы должны были беречь тебя». И Гарри чувствовал себя как скотина, которую откармливают, чтобы потом забить. Дамблдор ни разу не говорил ему: «Я верю в тебя, Гарри». 

Это говорил только Том Риддл. 

_\- Ты должен бояться, Гарри. Страх создает наше воображение, оно же создает и наш успех. Бойся смерти, бойся боли, бойся потерять себя. Всегда точно знай, для чего ты действительно живешь._

Тихий шепот страниц звучал у него в ушах, когда Гарри оставался один. Звучал, когда Гарри тосковал, давал ответы на вопросы, и юноша вспоминал, как выглядели эти слова, написанные красивым кудрявым почерком на пожелтевшей от времени бумаге. Все это он уже читал, но слова Тома каждый раз были открытием. 

Постепенно Гарри начал задумываться, насколько верно то, что говорит Дамблдор, говорит Фадж, говорят люди в Хогсмиде. Он не привык верить никому, особенно – людям. 

В семнадцать лет он решил, что хочет быть целью, а не средством. Что бы там ни думал мир. Том Риддл был тысячу раз прав.

*****  
Необычные сны вернулись к нему на шестом курсе. Декорации изменились: исчез бассейн со змеей, исчезли темные подземелья Хогвартса. Теперь Гарри видел места, где Том Риддл провел детство. Иногда ему представлялся мрачный дом на отшибе, с запущенным разросшимся садом и заколоченными окнами. Иногда это была лесная глушь. Но чаще всего Гарри видел сиротский приют в пригороде небольшого городка и окружающее его подобие парка. 

Сны мучили его, он спал беспокойно и тяжело. 

Наконец он засыпает, и ему снится, что он идет по ночному лесу. С веток капает вода, кроссовки почавкивают в жиже: здесь недавно прошел дождь. Но дует свежий ветер, и луна освещает Гарри путь. Это не лес, скорее – какой-то чахлый пригородный лесопарк. То здесь, то там луна высвечивает разбитые пивные бутылки, втоптанные в землю окурки, вдалеке виднеется свалка изорванных книжонок. Довольно неприглядное воплощение маггловского взгляда на то, каким должен быть этот мир, думает Гарри.

Вдалеке виднеется просвет, и он идет туда. У кромки леса есть еще один человек: небольшая фигурка, принадлежащая скорее мальчику, чем мужчине. Тот сидит спиной к Гарри, обхватив колени руками, и смотрит на искрящуюся дорожку лунного света перед собой. Гарри подходит ближе, не скрываясь, усаживается рядом.

\- Привет, Том, - говорит он и смотрит на лунную дорожку. Это совсем не то, что он ожидал: не озеро или река, просто луна отражается на мокром асфальте лесного шоссе.

\- Привет, Гарри, - Том чуть поворачивается к нему. Его щеки мокрые, и Гарри думает, что, может быть, он не плакал, а просто попал под дождь.

\- Как дела? - неуверенно начинает Гарри, пытаясь взять нужный тон. Сидеть на сырой земле холодно и неудобно. 

Том Риддл молчит, невидящими глазами смотрит на дорогу.

\- Том? – Гарри осторожно наклоняется к нему.

\- Почему они делают это со мной? – шепчет Том.

И Гарри не находит слов, и не знает, что делать с руками, и хочет кого-нибудь убить. Он прекрасно знает, о чем речь. Макалистер и компания. Они опять это сделали. Они опять изнасиловали его.

Том тихо плачет, уткнувшись лицом в колени. Гарри пробирает холод от макушки до пяток. В попытке согреться и согреть он придвигается ближе, обнимает Тома за плечи, прижимает к себе. Он ничего не говорит. Через некоторое время Том затихает, и они просто сидят, обнявшись, чувствуя себя защищенными в этом лесном уголке ночи. Пока они здесь, Макалистер не существует. Пока они вместе, день не наступит. 

\- Ты должен сбежать, - шепчет Гарри, прижимаясь губами к виску Тома. – Это не может больше продолжаться.

\- Но ОН сказал, что я должен оставаться здесь, - возражает Том. – ОН сказал, что если я убегу из приюта, ОН не возьмет меня обратно в Хогвартс.

\- Том, - Гарри вздыхает, - он даже не представляет, что здесь происходит. Если бы он знал…

\- Он знает… - выдыхает Том.

И Гарри еще с минуту слушает биение собственного сердца. – И что?

\- Он… он сказал, чтобы я возвращался в приют и не выдумывал всякую чушь. Что я уже слишком большой для этого, и вообще мне должно быть стыдно.

Гарри утыкается лицом в мягкие чуть курчавые волосы, пытаясь сдержать беспомощный плач.

\- Так нельзя, - бормочет он. – Так нельзя, ты понимаешь, Том.

\- Я остаюсь здесь, - доносится уже издалека.

\- Нет, Том, НЕТ!- кричит Гарри и чувствует, как кто-то трясет его. Резко вспыхивает свет, и он видит взволнованные лица Рона, Симуса, Дина и Невилла, склонившихся над ним.

\- Вольдеморта здесь нет, Гарри, - трагическим шепотом произносит Рон, скорчив при этом страшную мину. - Это был просто сон. Только плохой сон. 

*****  
А потом Гарри просыпается и идет на битву.

О, да, и идет на битву.

Он просыпался так тысячи раз. Он стонал, и кусал подушку, и тихо плакал, и размазывал кровь по простыням. Он привык.

Маленького мальчика слишком старательно отучали от волшебных сказок; он не верил в них. Он не верил в Святого Николаса, Иисуса Христа и Бэтмена. За Поступками, пусть даже самыми героическими, он видел новые и новые виражи боли и раскаяния.

Люди несведущие назвали бы это ожесточением.

Их было только двое, и у него было сломана палочка. Он закрыл зону для аппарации, Вольдеморт не мог убежать, не мог вырваться. Он проиграл. Они кружили вокруг каких-то обломков, хотя исход битвы был, в сущности, решен. Но Вольдеморт не сдавался, а Гарри не торопился нападать.

\- Ну же, чертов Поттер, давай, убей меня!

Гарри ухмыльнулся. 

Еще полкруга

\- Давай, мальчишка, нападай! Или ты боишься, сопляк несчастный, привык сидеть под крылышком у этого старого идиота!

Оскорбления Вольдеморта летели словно в пустоту. Еще некоторое время тот продолжал паясничать, поминая друзей Гарри и весь Орден. Только сейчас Гарри разглядел, что в своей обгорелой мантии, с нечеловеческим лицом и злобным голосом, он был неимоверно жалок. 

\- Ты помнишь, мальчишка, как я убил твоих родителей?

Гарри вздрогнул.

\- Знаю, что помнишь. А помнишь, как твоя мать кричала, как она умоляла меня, чтобы я оставил тебе жизнь? Не хочешь отомстить за ее слезы? Неужели боишься?!

\- Я не буду с тобой драться, - тихо сказал Гарри.

\- Что?! – Вольдеморт был явно удивлен. – Решил дождаться подмоги, один не сдюжишь против старика со сломанной палочкой? - съязвил он.

\- Нет, - спокойно ответил Гарри. – Я не буду с тобой драться вообще. Уходи.

\- Ты испугался. Поттер, признай, что ты испугался, что на этот раз я наверняка убью тебя, - Вольдеморт поспешно отступил назад.

\- Уходи, я сказал, - повторил Гарри, убирая в карман палочку.

Повисла тишина. Гарри поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с Вольдемортом. Мерзкое змееподобное лицо искривилось в странной гримасе ужаса и почтения. 

_Где ты, Том?_

\- Я уйду, - медленно произнес Вольдеморт. – Но ты можешь еще пожалеть о том, что опустил меня. Не забывай этого.

\- Я не забуду, - Гарри достал палочку и провел в воздухе черту, снимая антиаппарационный барьер. Легкий хлопок, и Вольдеморта не стало.

Юноша прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к топоту шагов в коридоре. Секунда – и в зал вбежал Ремус Люпин. Оборотень балансировал на грани трансформации, его глаза были неестественно желтыми, зубы – острыми. Он него пахло страхом и кровью.

\- Где он?! – полупрокричал-полупрорычал Люпин. – Где он?!

Гарри не ответил.

Уже начавший превращаться оборотень сделал несколько шагов к нему.

\- Ты убил его? – с надеждой в голосе спросил он. – Ты ведь убил его, мальчик мой?

Гарри посмотрел на разрушенные остатки колоннады, пустое место, где только что стоял Вольдеморт, прислушался к далекому звуку шагов.

\- Да, - ответил он. – Я убил его.

~fin~


End file.
